


Patience, Young Padawan

by misura



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Peter gets himself an education, all right.





	Patience, Young Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



Real magic had its own version of a Force bond, which Nightingale didn't mention to me until the memorable occasion during which I introduced him to the latest and hotly debated entrance in the Star Wars cinematic universe.

It had its moments, but it also got a bit confusing which body parts were mine and might be moved by my willing them to do so, and which ones would move only when I asked Nightingale (politely and in Latin) to move them, because, according to Certain People, my Sanskrit wasn't quite up to scratch for that sort of thing yet.


End file.
